Witch Hunt - Off They Trot
Summary "With Hunt - Off They Trot" is a Season 3, December 8-9 2014 thread in which Kiri, Clover, Tezz, Melira, and Starlord leave the fortress in high spirits and sing as they march. Then they receive news of Stonegit's takeover... Full Text '''Toshioka Kiri: '''The next witch hunt has begun. Kiri hums along to herself as everyone walks down the forested path. The dragons are carrying the bulk of the supplies while everyone else has what they would otherwise need for several days worth of travel. Many days worth of travel, more likely. It depends on what Stonegit’s planning… She already checked in with a guard and already told him their first destination, but of course she has no idea where they will go afterwards. The important thing is that they’re out of the fortress. And if anyone is following them, they have two dragons. She also pities any poor chap who tries to follow them into a witch’s labyrinth. She begins singing a traveling song as they go. "The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, And I must follow, if I can…” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover’s ears perk up as she realizes she knows this song. She’s heard it before. "Pursuing it with eager feet, until it joins some larger way, where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say." Upon finishing the song, she starts humming another song, before picking up the words. "Do you hear the people sing?" She points to Kiri, raising her eyebrows as if to ask whether or not she knows the song. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri grins as she recognizes the phrase. “Singing the song of angry men?” She bursts into a march as she continues. “It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover picks up the pace as she continues singing, grinning at Kiri. "When the beating of your heart matches the beating of the drums … There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" She runs down the path slightly, before throwing her good arm out and spinning, laughing merrily. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri laughs and beckons to everyone. “Come on then! Let’s race!” she grins, challenging them all. “Let’s see who can get to the village first! Dagger, take rear for me though,” she winks. Good to make sure everyone is accounted for after all. '''Little Cabbage: '''Little Cabbage scurries from her hiding spot and finds a secluded place where she detects no guards. One of the old skylights will do, she thinks. She takes the axe off her back, and with all the strength of the Seaguards, hacks away at the ice. It takes her a bit - she’s surprised at how strong Bewilderbeast ice is - but she manages to hack open a small hole. She whistles a particular call and slips a small roll of parchment through the hole. A bird replies, giving a different call. That’ll do, Little Cabbage smiles, and she hops away from the hole. That’ll do. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''They’re still walking down the road when the pigeon comes. Kiri takes the pigeon, takes the note from it, and pets it as she unrolls it. She stares at the message and curses under her breath. "Here," she thrusts the note towards Clover and the others. "Read it. And in the meantime, let me take care of something." She throws off any pretense of not knowing they’re being followed, and she rushes off into the woods. Moments later, she drags two unconscious guards back into the open and dumps them at Dagger’s feet. "Hold them there while I tie them up," she grunts as she takes some rope from the pack on Dagger’s back. "For the rest of the witch hunt team - what do you think? Get the camp area evacuated? Keep hunting? Start a new rebellion? Put Stonegit out of his damn misery?" Category:Season 3 Category:Events